Payback's a bitch
by revolutionchief
Summary: Leonard and Sara are tired after a mission.
The blond grunted as her eyes fluttered open. She was staring at the back of the couch. Then she realized that what she was lying on was slightly moving up and down. Sara tried to move away but arms were securing her into place.

Looking at the man, who slept soundly, she started to wonder how she'd gotten into this situation, not that she minded it or anything.

Sara sighed. They'd been on this stake out for over twelve hours and nothing had happened yet. Rip's notes must have been off because she'd never waited this long on a mission before.

"Calm down, assassin. You're going to make the situation worse."

The blond tilted her head back and groaned, frustrated. "How do you crooks do this? This is ridiculous."

"You have to have a lot of patience being a master thief. I happen to be the best, therefore, I have a lot of patience." Leonard lowered his binoculars and eyed the Canary with a smirk upon his face.

"Are you saying I would be a terrible thief? I happen to be a very good one, if it doesn't take more than two hours."

"If anything fishy is going to happen here, it's going to be after the sunsets, which is going to be very soon." He gestured to the horizon in which wore multiple shades of pink and a few faint touches of purple mixed with clouds."Pretty, isn't it?"

Mick sighed, making himself present in the room once again. "Quit being mushy. It's getting annoying."

Sara nodded silently as she sat back into her chair and crossed her arms across her chest, frustrated. She slowly started to calm down as the mixture of colors started to turn into the darkest blue she could possibly see.

As Leonard suspected, as soon as the sun fell down, sketchy people started to appear on the street in front of the door, waiting for it to open. "If that was the case, why didn't we just wait until the club opened and then venture in to find this guy? Instead of making twelve hours of recon for no reason! We could have been with the other half of the team!"

Mick beside her snorted. "Yeah, because being stuck with Mr. Funshine and the cheery Princess is glorious to be around all day."

"Wait, did you ask if we could be on this stake out together?"

"Not exactly. I just didn't want to be benched again. I know Mick, you, and I were going to be stuck in the spaceship again. I don't think I could handle that. This way, we can join the party." Cold smirked. "Maybe grab a few drinks? Cause a lot of trouble?"

She noticed that Mick was smiling at her. Sara always thought that the way his eyes bugged out slightly when he smiled was somewhat creepy. "Hell yes! I'm so ready for a drink!"

Leonard threw a bag at the bottom of her feet. "Then put that on. You need to get us to the front of the line with no issue."

Once they were out of the room, she sifted through the bag and groaned. She should have known there were strings attached to the suggestion.

"All I'm saying is that we better not be needed on this mission. I'm going to kill you two." Sara emerged from the room with the previous clothing items stuffed into the bag. Her new outfit was rather interesting. She didn't know if it was good or bad that all of the attention would be on her.

Leonard smirked and Mick elbowed him in the gut. Leonard sure knew how to pick outfits. Both of their eyes scrolled up her body from her cork, tan, strappy wedges to the top of her tiny, white, lacy tube dress. at the top, more lace folded over creating a look to where it just hovered over her body.

She ran a frustrated hand through her hair and sighed. "Stop staring at my ass!"

"It's just there!"

The girl sighed and stomped off, getting the treatment the men hoped she would. They decided they were to play the roll of bodyguards as she got them in before most of the other people.

As they glanced around the room, they noticed that it was a rather laid back atmosphere with sketchy men hiding in different corners, obviously searching for prey. It wasn't anything unusual to find in a club.

"Mick, go get us something to drink." Leonard stated.

"You have legs."

Leonard sighed as he gestured to the bar. "There's a lady over there that requires your… attention. She eyed you up the moment you entered the place."

Sara smiled as she watched him walk away with a content smile upon his face. "It's nice how you look out for him. He might not say it, but he appreciates it too."

"Yeah, I just wish I wouldn't have to as much. He'd trip over himself if I wasn't there to guide him."

"You have a lot of patience." Sara smirked, bringing attention to their previous conversation. It was silent for a moment before she scanned the room again, looking for any familiar face. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly as she found someone that seemed somewhat familiar. Then, she turned to Leonard. "Let's dance."

"You aren't even giving me a choice this time, are you?" He rolled his eyes and held out his hand for her to spin her. "Why are we dancing in a bar, may I ask?"

"It's the only inconspicuous way to see the men in the corner, now migrate!"

With another frustrated grunt, he slowly pushed her up against the wall just close enough that they could still hear the men. "We could have just done this."

She swallowed, being this close to him was nerve wracking. Then she heard the words she'd wanted to hear all day.

Savage's men were coming here to collect something. She quickly turned her earpiece back on with a push of a button. "Rip."

She waited a few moments as Leonard's mouth was pressed into the juncture between her jaw and her shoulder as to make an illusion to the fact that they were a couple. There was no response.

"Shit."

Leonard backed up, giving her the room she needed to breathe freely. "It seems we have to take things into our own hands." He turned to the bar, only to find that his partner was missing. "Great."

"Looks like we're going to have to take matters into our own hands." She smirked as she mocked him. She looked to the door. "Here they come."

Leonard sighed. "Do you have any weapons?"

Sara's expression turned into a face that spoke for itself. When the men arrived in the corner adjacent to them, they waited for a mechanical component to be shown. "Why does he have to keep making random machines?"

The man above her eyed her as she quickly slipped a hand down into her dress. He was truly amazed that she had actually found somewhere to hide a knife.

"Ready?" They both eyed the man holding the wired metal piece and waited for the opportune moment.

"Go." At the command, Sara threw the knife hitting the man just above the heart, ultimately knocking him to the ground. They expected the piece to drop to the ground, but the man in front of him snatched it and whirled around.

"Thank you. Now I do not have to pay."

The pair against the wall glanced at each other briefly. Then they backed away and Sara pulled out a knife. The other men in front of them must have been surprised that Sara had another knife hidden within her dress.

Sara sighed. "Are you going to just stare at me?"

One of the men scratched the back of his neck. "I don't hit women."

Leonard smirked as he punched the closest man. "It's a good thing I'm not a woman then." The men started to swarm around him, attacking him.

Sara sighed as no one attacked her. This is why she normally wore pants. It was like they were the definition as to whether you were a girl or not.

The blond pulled the closest guy to her and hooked her leg under his knee and knocked him to the ground. Then, she turned and pulled a man's arm, flinging him over her shoulder. Before anyone else could notice, the man with the metal piece ran out of the building.

"Where did it go?" Captain Cold questioned the man.

"I'll go get it." In less than a minute, she managed to pull off her shoes and dash after the escapee as fast as she could. She caught a glimpse of his familiar coat that all of Savage's men wore to her right and she turned down the street.

The man didn't run very fast, you'd think they would pick the fastest man to take it. Maybe she was just fast?

"Are you going to give me that? Or am I going to have to take it from you?"

The man started taking swings at her with a knife. She sighed. "I guess I have my answer."

She jumped out of the way a few times before managing to twist the man's arm, making him drop the knife into his other hand, he managed to slice a giant gash in her dress and a small scratch managed to meet her way onto her bicep.

Sara dropped the man's arm just long enough that the man dropped the piece into the small, shallow pond just up the path. She knew if it was something they needed bad enough, Savage's men would just come back for it. Could this day get any worse?

She wrapped her arm around his neck and snapped it. Then, she trudged to the pond and groaned. Why did she have to be wearing white? The blond pushed the button on her earpiece. "Leonard, you better be waiting for me with your parka for me to put on. I'm going to kill you."

"Why the hell do you want my parka?"

"You'll see." Sara lowered herself into the pond, sitting on her hands and knees scavenging the pond for that metal piece that Savage needed to build another nuclear weapon with. Finally, after fifteen minutes, she found the piece.

Leonard looked surprised at Sara's appearance. Her previously perfectly curled hair, was now stuck to the side of her face and neck. She had water dripping down her arms and her dress was sopping wet. Her arms were across her chest. He already knew why.

"Shit." Mick muttered.

Sara smirked at Leonard as she held out her hand. "Parka."

Both of the men in front of her could tell there would be no swaying this woman that was sopping wet that looked like she was going to kill them. Leonard quickly removed his jacket and held it open for her to put on.

Mick busted into laughter at how quickly his partner in crime removed the article of clothing.

It was even funnier to him when they explained it to the rest of the team.

Sara slammed the mechanical piece onto the center of the table angrily. "Here is your needed mechanical part you needed. Anything else?"

There was no response other than small smiles as she retreated from the table to plop onto one of the couches. Except, when she plopped, she fell on something slightly harder that grunted in pain when she fell onto it.

Of course, it had to be that damn crook. "Why must you be right there? There are other couches."

"None of them pissed me off." She smiled as she laid down on top of him, still soaking wet.

"Get off, assassin." He smiled then. "You owe me a new jacket."

"Payback, crook." She whispered softly.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she hit the ground, hard. "Leonard! You dick!"

"Payback is a bitch!"


End file.
